Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-182811 discloses a software support system for supporting software to display a plurality of window screens on a screen of a computer such that processing may be performed on the respective window screens, the system including: ID acquisition portion that acquires an ID of the window screen currently being operated from among the unique IDs issued to the window screens; a user support database that accumulates support information pieces about the window screens in condition where they are correlated with the IDs unique to the window screens; search portion that searches the user support database based on the ID unique to the window screen currently being operated and acquired by the ID acquisition portion; and output portion that outputs the support information searched for.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 1999-316636 discloses a manual display device that displays an initial setting process of a printer by directly activating a setup guide from a main body of a PC and installs a reference guide into the PC main body and then executes it to reference help information etc. about the printer such that updated information etc. of this help information in a Web server may be referenced appropriately.